


Ignorance is Bliss

by Aloof_Introvert



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Abstract, Alcohol, Figurative Language, Hidden Message, Insults, Light Angst, M/M, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Sorry this is so long, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloof_Introvert/pseuds/Aloof_Introvert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the Tenth Doctor and the Master... But who's speaking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance is Bliss

Can I help it if you favor secrets over me?  
You aim and fire your fickle attentions  
Give me a bone to pick and a knot to untie  
Me and you, we're just waiting for the afterlife  
Advice turns to battering rams in the face of this  
More talk of how you've successfully poisoned the bliss  
Than I can handle against my bone-white flesh  
I don't know! Stop asking me which is best  
Won't you shiver from the cold shoulder you give me?  
Care is just a pretty word compared to need  
About time you figured out we're both entwined

Without watches and petty insults we can't pass the time  
You code innocence into every discussion  
I'm not the only one branded with concussion  
Not subdued yet I hope, we've just gotten started  
Only paradise can soothe our nerves when we're parted  
Okay we say, thundering our names if we've still got them  
I'm crystallized in anger or maybe just rusted  
All breath will be stolen in our shouting matches  
Right lives and right souls escape out false hatches

And ride in plumes to cut the dark  
Maybe we'll never stop, I think we're like sharks  
We tear out our hair over the stupidest things  
Are you even listening when the phone rings?  
Lucky us, graced a gift that we have no use for  
We both know the way out, yet we point to the door  
Have you ever stopped to think about the ache in your sternum?  
Love is a silly thing, you know it only burned them  
In written word it's nearly as ridiculous as everything you say  
Our calendars were marked for a day that never came  
Pockets full of silence and insults and insolence

Maybe we'll have to relocate to combat your petulance  
I scorch and cinder this fecund soil  
Should we keep going? We're already spoiled  
Keep your fortune, I don't want it anymore  
Your blood mixed in mine became ancient lore  
Hearts and kisses won't stop this headache

It won't ever quit because it heard that we hate it  
Might I suggest an aperture in our minds?  
Be mighty, be cruel, be cowardly, be kind  
A petition is pending for a less messed-up you  
Good progress is made but we both know it's doomed  
Start surgery with instruments so clumsy and dull

If you just keep going no one will ever tell  
It wasn't working from the start, so throw it in the sea  
Weren't the nautiluses supposed to protect you secretly?  
For we've reached the delta and they're all dead in the waves  
You fractured your leg and bit your tongue; still, limping, you came  
I'd burn up like a paper crane if I were you  
Still as words, we keep politely asking for the truth  
Be fire, be kindling, be anything you want  
So tired now, I can't look before you leap to your next  
Damn the electricity if it doesn't work for you  
Good goddesses curse their followers, so can you  
At your left are crooked swans trailing the moon  
Lying on their sides they can't taste the sun

Every one of them flares and fades after a while  
Time to tip the scales, rip the tags off your smile  
The cost is illusory, 99 cents of triumph  
Phone calls are useless if you can't hear the tone  
Rings roaring through whatever you qualify as home  
I don't want my pound of flesh if it's coming from you  
Hope your skeletons are still in your closet  
It's a shame they're rotting away, ebbing in and out  
You make a joke that you can't even feel it anymore  
Or at least, that's what you say as you crumple to the floor  
Not to be outdone, I descend into an alcohol haze  
For it's so hard to remember our glory days  
Me and you, we're just waiting for midnight

I brush against history and the witches' plight  
Told you about the enchanted hour but you weren't convinced  
You pedantic loner, you've got no advice to give  
I thought the night was black but you called it lapis  
Loved the way you spoke, but I never asked for this  
You flutter around, wingtips touching the ground  
Last time I saw them they were cracked, are they broken now?  
Night likes your lyricism, so I tell you to be quiet  
But if you're anything, you're nothing but defiant  
You went underground, watching the ants crawl  
Didn't read your diary, I just sighed at the scrawl  
Hear me calling your tongue-twister name?  
Me and you, we're just waiting for fame

I think you've got it already, but it's the wrong kind  
Found answers to your questions embedded in time  
Something about the pillars makes it helplessly baroque  
For the air's so thin on your pedestal you're starting to choke  
Your signals are mixed, it's a game of chance  
Little illiterate, do you want me to dance?  
Ships crash in the resonant chambers of your hearts  
And hardscrabble sailors reverse to restart  
Boats float in pieces in your veins  
That leak something like nascent shame  
Travel backwards, hold your specimens  
Alone under microscopes until they burn up  
And lunacy takes them, we both know how that feels  
It's not a good idea, we wouldn't wish it on anyone  
Warm and wicked we walk in the dust  
And see the impossibility of what we want and what we must  
It's a cliché, lilting, binary cadence  
Soft slaps on the wrists won't split our piggybanks  
And I can't face the staircase today, it's too steep  
It's a purple sash I'll die to keep  
Home hooks you to the present, such a useless word

Call me muddied, you're in your own little world  
Me and you, we're waiting for a kiss  
When all we can taste is bitterness  
You extract the sweet and make it fake  
Get out of my life, that's all it will take  
This drooping timeline is all we need  
By the time we realize the awful deed  
Then there won't be time to fix it, of that I'm sure  
I am an overfull glass, you're a hollow gourd  
Won't you sugarcoat it until it's glossy?  
Remember we're only rooted in reality  
Anything to pluck those stars out of your eyes  
I said something I shouldn't have, I-- I  
Said I loved you last night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Try taking the first word of every line. :)  
> The lyrics are by Anna Kohlweis.  
> If you're curious about the specific songs, feel free to ask.


End file.
